


A Room with a View

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-22
Updated: 2000-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to have a nice view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

Betty called Shirley over to the second story window, face aglow with joy. "C'mere, Shirl, you're not going to believe this!"

Shirley ambled over to the window, leaning over Betty's shoulder to peer through the blinds. "They've... got a new swimming pool..."

Betty nodded, beaming. "Isn't this great?"

   


* * *

  
 

Heero stripped off his Preventers uniform and changed into swim trunks, heading to the back of the house, where he was certain Duo would have spent his day off. Heero smiled faintly. Duo hadn't really expected the swimming pool, but Heero had decided that since almost seventy percent of the homes in the immediate area possessed outdoor swimming pools, it was only appropriate that he and Duo get one as well.

For once, Duo hadn't had a single comment about his devotion to the mission.

Stepping out onto the patio, Heero smiled again at the sight of Duo, who was sprawled across a float, holding what looked suspiciously like a margarita in one hand and trailing the other in the water. "You look comfortable."

Duo looked over the top of his sunglasses at Heero. "I *am* comfortable." He grinned. "Man, Heero, I *love* this thing."

Heero walked over to the edge of the in ground pool and sat, dangling his legs into the water. "You spent your entire day out here, didn't you?"

Duo waved the margarita around. "Of course not. I had to get out a couple of times to fix myself a drink."

"Baka."

"Love you too, Hee-chan." Duo cocked his head. "Well, are you getting in or not?"

"In a little bit..." Heero didn't add that he was every bit as happy absorbing the sight of Duo's long, lean (and now *very* tanned) body as it bobbed up and down on the float as he was swimming.

"How was work today?" Duo asked, splashing his hand in the water to move to the pool's side, where he set down his drink.

"The usual. Had a couple of meetings, defused a potential situation, and managed to shuffle some paperwork to Wufei's desk."

Duo grinned, carefully sitting up and straddling his raft. "Sounds like a productive day... Wufei's going to be pissed at you in the morning."

Heero smirked. "Ninmu kanryou."

"I love it when you get devious... Oi, are you going to swim or not?"

"I'm fine." Heero watched as Duo paddled closer, only too late realizing what the other was planning as a wave of cool water hit him. He sputtered, blinking the water out of his eyes. "Omae o korosu."

Duo slid off his float, laughing. "You'll have to get in the pool first, koi." He swam out into the middle of the pool, violet eyes dancing.

Heero growled in mock anger, lunging into the pool and pushing a retaliatory wave of water at Duo. He eeped and dodged, splashing back, and the battle was on. For several minutes they traded splashes, until Heero sucked in a deep breath and dove underwater, closing the distance between himself and Duo with powerful strokes. Duo had just enough time to gasp for breath before he was thoroughly dunked.

Heero came up for air smirking. Duo resurfaced, pushing soggy hair out of his eyes. "Cheater," he grumbled. "You're gonna pay for that."

His lover snorted and moved through the water with apparent effortlessness, grappling with Duo and wrapping his arms around the other man. "It's not *my* fault I was trained in marine fighting," he observed, pulling Duo backwards against his chest and nuzzling his neck.

Duo sounded intrigued. "Trained in water fighting, huh? ...That all you can do in the water?"

"What good is a soldier who can't innovate when the situation calls for it?" Heero asked rhetorically, hands already roaming over Duo's body.

Duo only chuckled. "It's just a good thing we put a privacy fence up in the back yard..."

   


* * *

  
 

"You know, Betty, it is *such* a good thing that this house has a second-story window overlooking their back yard," Shirley chuckled, passing the binoculars to the other woman.


End file.
